oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Zone
The Nightmare Zone, commonly referred to as NMZ, is a combat-based minigame that is located north of Yanille, northwest of the bank. The minigame involves players having "dreams" to fight bosses they have fought before in quests. It is run by Dominic Onion, who is a mage from Lunar Isle. This minigame is safe, meaning you will not lose items on death; however, any items you drop manually on the ground will be lost if you die, as you will be taken away from the arena. History Dominic did not plan on calling his business the Nightmare Zone; it was what the local folk have been calling it. The plan came to him in a vivid dream when he was younger where he saw his father murdered by a pack of angry chaos dwarves. He told his father about it, who laughed and said he should be a banker like his ancestors. He refused and wanted to find out what that dream meant, so he studied to find out more about Magic, particularly oneiromancy and dream interpretation. Once he had learned enough, he left Lunar Isle attempting to find the location where he built the huge tower. Since he had not found it or gathered enough money for its construction, he decided to set up a small business north of Yanille selling dreams to people. Getting there *Using the teleport option located in the mini-game tab, which is the fastest way of getting there. Requires you to have started at least 1 game. *Casting Watchtower Teleport and walking east. *Casting Teleport to House when your house is in Yanille, or re-directing a Teleport to House Tablet to Yanille using the Scroll of redirection. *Using Fairy Ring code and walking west. *Using a Ring of dueling to teleport to Castle Wars, then walking to Yanille. Requirements To begin the game, the player must complete at least five quests required to access the minigame: :: : Playing The minigame requires coins to be put into the coffer, which can store up to 2,147,483,647 coins. The amount of coins needed for each mode varies according to the type of mode respectively: *Practice mode is free, requiring no coins. *Endurance mode requires 1,000 coins for normal mode, and 5,000 coins for hard mode. *Rumble mode requires 2,000 coins for normal mode, and 6,000 coins for hard mode. *Customisable rumbles requires 22,000 coins for normal mode, and 26,000 coins for hard mode. Players who have the maximum amount of quest points will have the cost reduced by 10,000 coins. Let's Get Ready to Rumble! Game modes There are 3 modes of play in Nightmare Zone as follows: practice, endurance, and rumble. All modes have a 'Normal' or 'Hard' difficulty which can be applied. *'Normal' - In normal mode, quest monsters are fought at their original levels in their respective quests. *'Hard' - Hard mode doubles the hitpoints, attack, strength, magic, and ranged levels of the bosses where applicable. Their defensive bonuses remain unchanged. Once the player chooses a mode to participate in, money is deducted from the coffer, and Dominic prepares the Dream potion on a plinth, which when drunk will bring you into the Nightmare Zone arena. Those who wish to spectate can drink the spectator potion and enter the name of the player whom they wish to spectate. You do not need to bring certain quest items needed to finish off bosses; for example, the Black Knight Titan will die without the use of Excalibur, and items such as Magic secateurs will be provided in the arena if you've killed Tanglefoot before. Death and elemental runes will also be provided for Chronozon, and all damage spells' runes for the Dagannoth mother. These runes have an (nz) at the end of their name and can be used anytime within the minigame; Magic experience is heavily reduced, however. NOTE If you log out inside the arena you will log in outside of the Dream World. Practice Players can select a single boss which you have previously defeated in a quest to fight 1-on-1 until either boss or player dies. No experience is given and No Points will be awarded for defeating the boss. Drops, such as Dragon Bones, from a boss such as Elvarg WILL be awarded on defeat of the boss. Endurance Fighting every boss you have unlocked 1-on-1 in waves until either player dies or player defeats all bosses available to said player, gaining Points for each boss defeated (see Points Awarded in the 'Bosses' section below). Rumble This mode allows you (or a group of friends) to fight multiple randomly generated bosses at once and when you kill any single boss another one will spawn in its place endlessly until the player dies. This mode requires all players in the group to have the coins required for participating. Bosses encountered in a rumble are those that all players in the group can access. Reward points are rewarded for boss kills (points split between teams, see 'Bosses' section Note). To start a rumble, one player must speak to Dominic and he/she must invite participating players within the enclosure. Those that leave the enclosure will automatically leave the group. Once the hosting player drinks the Dream potion, players in the group will be prompted to either join the shared dream or leave the group. It can last six hours in rumble mode if you don't die within it. As of 10 March 2016, players can select their own set of bosses within the dream by selecting the customisable options after selecting Rumble mode. Customisable dreams require 22,000 coins for normal mode, and 26,000 coins for hard mode. Players who have the maximum amount of quest points will have the cost reduced by 10,000 coins. However, points obtained within customisable rumbles will be reduced compared to that of regular rumbles, depending on how many bosses you remove. Having someone that has less quests completed hosting does not increase points gained. Power-ups In Rumble mode, there are power-ups that spawn somewhere in the arena randomly and gives a player a temporary advantage against the bosses within the arena. There are four power-ups, each with an individual colour denoting its use: *'Recurrent damage' - Red in colour, using this power-up deals extra damage whenever you hit. The extra damage does NOT give exp. The extra damage is dependent on your initial damage, damaging the monster 3/4 of the initial damage. For example, hitting a 35 will deal an extra 26 damage upon the monster. This power-up lasts 45 seconds. *'Zapper' - Purple in colour, using this power-up damages nearby monsters. The zapper won't damage bosses that are immune to normal attacks (such as the Dagannoth Mother and Tanglefoot). This seems to have a max hit of 8. This power-up lasts 1 minute. *'Power surge' - Yellow in colour, using this power-up grants the user unlimited special attack power for a brief period of time. This power-up lasts 45 seconds. *'Ultimate force' - White in colour, using this power-up instantly kills all the bosses that are present in the arena. Points will NOT be gained for killing bosses in this manner **Kill will count towards slayer task and experience if you dealt some damage to the hitpoints of your assigned monster within Nightmare Zone (e.g. black demons) Power-ups disappear if they are not activated within 1 minute. Bosses The following table details the list of monsters that can be encountered within the Nightmare Zone; the more quests a player has completed, the more a player has access to. In Rumble mode, the only bosses that appear are those that all participating players have access to. :''Note: Point values increase based on the number of bosses included. These points are the maximum points that can be given (assumes ALL quests have been completed and ALL bosses included, not just those required for bosses below). If you are in a team, points are split between those who attacked the monster. The person who did the most damage will take a larger percentage of the maximum points from that monster.'' :Also of note is that many bosses provide an '''increased Experience' amount per damage dealt, such as Dad, Moss Giant, Arrg, Slagilith, and the Ice Troll King.'' Rewards The rewards for the Nightmare Zone are contained in a chest near Dominic Onion, and the rewards are split into three categories: Resources, Upgrades, and Benefits. These rewards can be purchased using Reward points obtained inside the minigame. Resources Resources include certain Herblore ingredients, elemental runes, and items that are only obtainable via the minigame, such as compost potion and scrolls of redirection. To calculate profit from selling items: "Price you will sell the item / Points required to buy item = GP value per point" Note: Iron man accounts can only buy scrolls of redirection from the resources tab of the shop. Upgrades Upgrades can imbue certain items for reward points, increasing stats. The imbued black mask and slayer helmet enhance Magic and Ranged accuracy and damage to assigned Slayer targets. The imbued Fremennik rings increase stats, and imbued crystal equipment will not have its stats lowered as it degrades. For crystal equipment, each charge costs an additional 2,000 points to imbue; 2,000 points for 1/10 and 20,000 points for an unused one. Imbuing it will add an (i) to its name and will have an "Uncharge" option. The uncharge option removes the imbued bonus, and will refund 80% of the points back. Dying will cause your imbued item to lose its charges, and the player will have to obtain the charges again to imbue it. Benefits Benefits include certain potions that can only be used within the minigame. Dominic's potions are sold by the dose. When you purchase a dose, it is automatically stored in the barrels until the player withdraws them. All Nightmare Zone potions, excluding overloads due to the damage dealt, can be drank extremely quickly, and like combo foods, you can actually drink 28 absorptions at the speed of cleaning an inventory of herbs, by clicking on them one by one, this can also be done with food/other potions with Nightmare Zone potions, without delaying any hits. Trivia *For someone with a Quest Point Cape, the maximum number of points on the Endurance mode is 159,699, on the Hard Endurance mode it is 596,259 points. *The maximum number of points on a Hard Mode Rumble is 1,048,575 ( 2^{20} - 1 ) points. *Dominic Onion is a play on 'Dominion' as the minigame resembles the Dominion Tower in RuneScape 3. *Nightmare Zone did not originally appear on the official Old School RuneScape world map. This has since been updated. Category:Minigames Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Nightmare Zone